


i always thought i was hard to love 'til you made it seem so easy

by bm_binger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_binger/pseuds/bm_binger
Summary: Lena always thought herself unworthy. She grew up thinking that she'd always end up alone with no one to pull her from the darkness of her own making.But Kara walked into her life and proved her wrong, because Kara? She's determined to show Lena how easy it is to love her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 358





	i always thought i was hard to love 'til you made it seem so easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! It has been so long since I wrote or posted any supercorp fic. I've always got mail from ao3 that someone kudos'ed or commented on my earlier supercorp works so it made me think and want to write for this pairing again because your feedback are all so heartwarming and y'all what motivates me to continue with writing in spite of my demons and insecurities telling me that this isn't something that I will ever be good at so, thank you guys!!! So much.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Camila Cabello's song entitled "Easy" from her 2nd studio album, Romance. It's the same song I used for the lil bit of lyrics at the start of every transition.
> 
> I hope you like this "comeback" fic, lmao. 
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

_ You tell me that I'm complicated and that might be an understatement, anything else? _

* * *

Lena Luthor is not an easy woman to read. It was embedded in her DNA to be stoic, stern, and blank in the face of anything. Years of living under the oppressive tyranny of Lillian Luthor has conditioned her to mask everything under the surface, to ensure that her countenance remains as still as water even at the news of adversity.

A Luthor is above any fickle emotions. A Luthor does not waver in the face of anything. A Luthor does not show emotion.

Lena was bred to be a Luthor. And years of burying everything under the surface with nothing but a steel mask to show for is something that she was conditioned to do and something that she won't as easily shed.

It became a habit. A defense mechanism in the face of conflict. A weapon to intimidate a boardroom full of chauvinistic men.

A complication that makes it hard for Kara to get a read on her girlfriend, sometimes.

It wasn't always like that, no. Lena lets her defenses down when they're alone. Her steel mask melts and shows the gentle contours of Lena's soul. Lena lets Kara  _ in.  _ She lets Kara see her as she is, without the armor of red lipstick, without the intimidation of her added height on heels, without the tension that coils her muscles—indicating her a viper ready to strike at any opponent, at any given moment–without the blankness of the steel mask with only green eyes to cast you judgement.  _ No _ , Lena, when alone with Kara, is a soft woman. She always has a smile to give, her touch was always a gentle caress on Kara's impenetrable skin, her affection falls like petals on silk sheets, her usually coiled muscles are relaxed, languid, and open in their invitation of a welcomed touch. 

Everything that is Lena Luthor in the office, she sheds it whenever she's with Kara. A soft mollusk without its hardcoated shell.

Lena sheds the weight and expectations of a  _ Luthor _ and stands in all her vulnerability in just being  _ Lena _ . 

And Kara cherishes the opportunity to see  _ Lena _ ; to see her smile softly, to touch her with affection, to love her as she'd yearned for, until she got used to seeing just  _ Lena. _

But now, with their lunch interrupted by an unexpected visitor, she watches as Lena purses her lips, as she stands straighter than she was a moment ago—curled around Kara's arm, head bent languidly on Kara's shoulder–and as her mask resteels itself into something unreadable.

She is reminded yet again that Lena,  _ her  _ Lena, only allows certain people to see her vulnerable and it warms her to be awarded the gift to do so.

Jess pokes her head around the slightly ajar door. "Sorry to interrupt Miss Luthor but Miss Rojas is here to see you." 

Lena sighed imperceptibly. It wouldn't have been visible if Kara weren't so attuned to Lena's quiet microexpressions and if she weren't a cape wearing heroine disguised as a meek reporter. Her fingers twitched to reach out and cuddle her girlfriend back into her arms, but she knows such affection in front of an audience will not be taken kindly.

"Send her in, Jess." Lena stood up and smoothed her skirt, glancing at Kara briefly, eyes apologetic. 

Kara smiled reassuringly, eyes conveying that she wasn't bothered by the interruption.

"Lena."

At the sound of her name, Lena turned back to the new arrival in her office.

"Andrea." Her tone was cold, detached. The warmth from earlier was gone and it took everything in Kara not to shiver.

"I," Andrea Rojas titled her head, eyes landing on Kara who was still sat on the office couch with a pair of chopsticks in her right hand, "didn't know you had my best reporter at your beck and call."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting your company."

"Well, may it be possible that we talk about this matter," she looked at Kara again, brown eyes inscrutable, "in  _ private _ ?"

Lena remained stoic, her face devoid of any emotion. "There's nothing to talk about. All of my conditions are written in the contract." She gestured towards her desk, where files and papers were scattered around her laptop.

"Yes, but–"

"If that's all, Miss Rojas—" Lena turned, a dismissal, if Kara ever saw one, "—I'd like to get back to lunch with my girlfriend now." She sat on the couch next to Kara, eyes landing back on Andrea's stiff form by the door.

"Miss Luthor, I would like to work out some things on the contract–"

"I was clear with everything, there's nothing to work out–"

"There were some appendixes that I do not–"

"You asked me what my price is, I gave it to you–"

"This will hurt the company as it will–"

"What is written is not up for negotiation–"

"It's not ideal and I don't know if we–"

"Then that's not really my problem, is it?" 

Andrea stopped short, eyes hard and lips pursed in consternation while Lena remains stoic, eyes daring Andrea to challenge her statement.

"Lena, it will do well for you to reconsider what is written in the contract." Andrea turned on her heel, steps purposeful. She stopped by the threshold and looked back over her shoulder. "And Miss Danvers? I expect that article on my desk within the hour," she eyed Kara pointedly before completely leaving the office.

"Good thing I already put it on her desk before I left then," Kara smiled goofily, pleased with her foresight.

She turned towards her girlfriend and saw her eyes tightly closed, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey." Kara reached out, hand softly encircling Lena's wrist. She watched as Lena's shoulders relaxed, as her mouth softened into a cute pout, as her eyes softly regarded her with unabashed fondness. Kara will never get used to how Lena softens at her touch.

"This deal with Obsidian North is stressing me out," she sighed heavily.

Kara drew her closer with the hand still holding Lena's wrist. Lena didn't resist the pull and gladly fell in Kara's arms.

"Well, that's what I'm here for, right?" She mumbled against her hairline, softly tracking kisses on Lena's forehead.

"Hmm." Lena's nose tucked against Kara's collar, body melting into her

"With me?" She pulled back, hands caressing soft but prominent cheekbones. Blue eyes beheld mercurial green.

Lena turned her head slightly, kissing Kara's palm, catching the back of her hand and pressing it harder into her skin. 

"Always."

* * *

_ You tell me that I'm indecisive, fickle but I try to hide it. Anything else? _

* * *

The sounds of traffic weren't as loud that Sunday night. Kara peered over the window in her kitchen, looking out at the streets below. The usually congested roads were riddled with only sparse vehicles driving towards their homes. The quiet clacking of fingers on a keyboard were the only sound echoing in the apartment, the incessant dripping from the broken faucet in the kitchen sink remained silent at the threat of Kara's hand around a wrench.

"Baby! What do you want for dinner?" Kara called out, drawing the curtains closed and putting the wrench under the kitchen sink cabinet.

"Hmm?"

She skipped to her phone placed on the counter, swiping up on her lock screen of a picture of Lena against the backdrop of an orange sunset, and punched her pin corresponding to her girlfriend's birthday.

"For dinner? I'm gonna order takeout." Kara padded over her girlfriend who was sitting on the couch whose attention was focused on her laptop, the coffee table spilling with papers marred with dizzying numbers.

Kara leaned on the back of the couch. She reached out, arms encircling Lena's hunched form over her laptop, then pulled her close against her chest. She nuzzled her cheek softly, kissing the apple of her blush before reaching forward to show the phone held in her hand.

"Lee, baby, dinner?" Kara whispered in Lena's ear, placing a delicate kiss on the lobe before hooking her chin on Lena's shoulder.

"Oh." Lena turned her head slightly towards Kara, awarding the heroine with a gentle kiss to her lips. "Sorry, darling. Um, Chinese?"

Kara leaned slightly foward, capturing Lena's lips in a deeper kiss, humming her content. She licked along the bottom of Lena's lip, earning herself a quiet moan. Kara pulled back, her smile endearing, rubbing the hand wrapped around Lena's shoulder at the patch of skin exposed by her collar.

"Wait– I really want a salad too."

Kara chuckled fondly. "Andrew's?" She nosed at Lena's cheek, breathing in the scent of vanilla.

"Um.."

"Babe," Kara whined softly.

Lena giggled. "I really don't know. I also want a pizza." She pulled back slightly, green-eyes crinkled in mischief.

"Paparino's then?" Kara narrowed her eyes.

Lena hummed, feigning thoughtfulness.

Kara quirked an eyebrow. "You know, you're more decisive in the bedroom."

Lena laughed loudly, slapping Kara on the arm in admonishment. "Shut up!"

"Seriously, what?"

"Indian." Lena pulled at Kara's arm, dragging her down for a sweet kiss.

"You sure?" 

Lena's eyes tracked its focus back to her laptop, attention only partially towards Kara. "Um, yeah."

Kara hummed, placing a kiss to Lena's temple. "Okay." She straightened up and left her girlfriend to her task.

A soft clearing of a throat made her look back at Lena, the girl's hands resting still on her laptop's keyboard, her smile sheepishly apologetic.

"Can we get Italian instead? I think I want bread sticks." 

Kara narrowed her eyes playfully. "Final answer?"

Lena giggled. "Final answer."

"Sure, baby." Kara dialled the place on her phone, placed their order, confirmed her purchase, then tracked the delivery. 

She pulled up Netflix on the TV, squished herself between Lena and the arm of the couch. Unsatisfied with the distance between her and Lena, she circled her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling Lena along the couch until she's all cuddled up against Kara's chest with her laptop placed on a pillow above her lap. Kara nuzzled Lena's neck affectionately, peppering kisses on the available skin.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you." Kara nipped at the skin where Lena's shoulder met her neck, but the green-eyed girl's gaze remained fixated on her laptop.

"You too," she mumbled distractedly, mouthing the numbers on her screen with a cute furrow pulling her brows.

Kara hummed, biting at Lena's neck. The CEO tilted her head to give Kara more access, but remained quiet. 

Short of huffing, Kara decided to up her distraction game. She tracked open-mouthed kisses up Lena's neck, landing on the sensitive skin behind her ear, nipping that gently, and earning herself a quiet moan. She smiled satisfactorily, humming along Lena's reddened skin, soothing it with her tongue.

"Kara–" 

"Hmm?" She nipped harder at Lena's neck, tongue grazing the spot, eliciting a shiver up Lena's spine.

"Darling, I really need to finish this." Lena dislodged Kara's mouth by leaning forward, head turning back to look at Kara's pouting face.

"I love you," Kara said sweetly, arms tightening around Lena's waist to pull her closer.

"I love you too, but later okay? Promise." Lena leaned back against Kara's chest, depositing a chaste kiss on Kara's jaw.

"Okay."

They sat like that, with Kara's arms wrapped around Lena's waist, her girlfriend leaning back snugly while her attention remains focused on her laptop, occasionally mouthing the words and fiddling with her lower lip distractedly. Kara peppers kisses on Lena's neck and shoulders occasionally while her eyes remained trained on the TV. They only dislodged from their comfortable snuggling when their food arrived, Kara placing a parting kiss to Lena's temple before retrieving their food from the delivery boy.

"Lena, your love." Kara brandishes the bag of bread sticks, giggling at the look on Lena's face.

She carefully placed her laptop on top of the papers scattered around the coffee table then held out her arms and making grabby hands. "Gimme."

Kara hid the bag slightly behind her, pouting and gesturing towards her lips. "My reward first."

Lena chuckles, hands catching the hem of Kara's shirt, drawing her down into a chaste but lingering kiss.

Two hearts beating in syncopation.

* * *

_ You tell me that I overthink 'til I ruin a good thing, anything else? _

* * *

"Did you buy all the snacks on the list–"

"Yes–"

"And Alex's scotch? You know how Alex likes her–"

"I didn't forget–"

"Winn's candy–"

"Ye–"

"Did you change the case on the couch pillows–"

"Of cour–"

"Put the laundry on the hamper?–"

"Babe–"

"I told you to put the glasses here so it wouldn't–"

"Baby–"

"Where's the paper towels? I thought you bought them–"

"Lee–"

"Kara! I told you to remind me to vacuum the carpet–"

"Lena–"

"Is the TV setup? Did we forget a game 'cause I–"

"LENA!"

Lena stopped short in her frantic pacing around the penthouse, hands clutching a wad of paper towels in front of the TV set, as if she were about to wipe the already pristinely clean appliance.

Kara sighed fondly. "Baby, just relax."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Lena immediately drew up straight, throwing up her hands incredulously. "Relax?! How can you tell me to relax?!" She began pacing around the living room again, stacking already stacked DVDs, wiping down already cleaned furniture, moving vases to the slightest degree to achieve  _ perfection _ , all the while going on a tirade.

"You can't tell me to relax! How can I relax? Look at this! It's too cluttered here! Everything needs to be perfect and we only have a couple of hours to prepare the food and the games and the–"

Kara strode over towards Lena, seizing her flailing arms and kissing her soundly on the lips. Effectively shutting her up and calming her down.

She licked across her girlfriend's bottom lip, seeking entrance, deepening the kiss, hands cupping Lena's jaw delicately, bodies melting together as Lena's body deflates into a sigh, mouths fusing, tangling in a languid dance of give and take.

Kara pulled back to give Lena room to breathe, her breath brushing hotly against kiss-swollen lips, foreheads pressed together comfortingly. She pushed back a strand of hair behind Lena's ear, caressing the back of her neck as she went.

"Calmed down now?" She asked softly, still reeling from the kiss she herself planted on Lena.

Lena breathed deeply, hands tightening on Kara's hips. "Yes, thank you."

Kara pulled back an inch, blue eyes meeting green, the apprehension still lingers around the tightness of Lena's eyes but she's noticeably calmer than earlier. "What got you so worried? You've host game night before."

"Yeah but.." Lena twisted her hands around Kara's hips, nails digging in the soft flesh, eyes averted somewhere down Kara's ribs.

Kara trailed a finger down the line of Lena's jaw, admiring the soft flesh beneath her fingers, hooking it on Lena's chin to bring up her girlfriend's gaze. "But?"

Lena sighed. "I'm scared to meet Eliza."

Kara laughed in disbelief and fondness for this woman in her arms. "Babe, you have nothing to be scared of. Eliza will love you!"

Lena huffed. "You don't know that."

"Of course I know that." Kara looped an arm around Lena's shoulders, drawing her girlfriend close, nuzzling their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "She'll love you because  _ I  _ love you, and you make me inexplicably happy," she whispered softly, breathing the words into Lena's mouth, letting the cadence of her words fall around Lena like a blanket of warmth.

"Now, come on. How about you change into something more comfortable and I make last minute preparations?" 

Lena pulled back sharply in panic. "Why, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?!"

Kara looked Lena up and down, appreciating the curves prominent against the tight skirt and maroon blouse her girlfriend donned. "Nothing per se, you absolutely look gorgeous. But honey, it's game night, you don't have to wear something so formal. Eliza will not hate you if you decide to wear your usual sweatpants," she soothed, brushing the crinkle away from Lena's brow.

"But what if–"

Kara shut whatever anxiety-riddled statement was about to escape Lena's lips with her own. "Stop spiraling," she mumbled against her lips.

Lena pulled back, mouth pulled down in a frown. "I can't help it. I want her to like me. I don't want you to.. to.." she trailed off, gaze settling somewhere over Kara's shoulder, green eyes turning glassy.

Kara pulled Lena back, her hands cupping under Lena's jaw, fingers hooking behind Lena's ear, soothing the skin there with each caress of her fingertips. "Baby, listen to me. Eliza will love you because she will see how happy you make me. How happy we make each other. Okay? And if in the least likely chance,  _ and I'm emphasising the word least here,  _ that she doesn't like you,  _ which she will by the way,  _ that wouldn't and would never change the fact that I love you and I want to be with you. Okay?" 

Lena's green eyes turned watery, her smile reaching her eyes and making her dimples prominent. "Okay. I love you too."

It wasn't long after that tiny breakdown when the first of their friends arrived. Alex and Kelly were armed with bottles of wine. Winn brought his own game controller because according to him, he's gameplay is smoother when he uses his own tech. Nia and Brainy had three boxes of donuts to contribute for the food, which Kara slightly squealed over when she saw one of the boxes were a dozen glazed ones– especially reserved for her. James had to cancel at the last minute because of some issues at his new office and Eliza arrived just before the festivities were about to start.

Kara reached out to grasp Lena's slightly shaking hands, bringing her knuckles close to her lips and brandishing a soft kiss. "With me?"

Lena sighed, eyes slightly closing to display even a modicum of calm. She focused on the way Kara's hand grasped hers, finding the gesture grounding and feeling a surge of affection for everything that is Kara Danvers. She opened her eyes, blue-green meeting cerulean. She leaned slightly forward, a quiet offering which Kara gladly met with her own lips, placing a chaste, but lingering reassurance. "Always."

Eliza was positively delighted to meet Lena, showering her with a lot of questions about her work and research which Lena gladly returned with the same fervor. Her nerves and anxiety from earlier all but gone and replaced with a growing bond that Kara knew from the start was going to be inevitable development with her adopted mother and her girlfriend.

She watched as the two got along over wine and games. How Lena's wild gesticulations, a dead giveaway of her passion and excitement with the topic of conversation, seem to only grow overnight as she and Eliza talk. How, by the end of the night, Eliza and Lena started to tag team in every partner-needing games, leaving Kara to poutingly team up as an odd trio with Alex and Kelly. But she couldn't really put up her fake annoyance for long because she was elated to see the two of the three most important people in her life get along.

By the end of the night, when all of their friends have left and Eliza has made plans with Alex and Kara with their respective partners for a lunch date tomorrow before Eliza goes to Paris for her conference, Lena is notably more relaxed than she was earlier. 

Her steps seem lighter, her smile wide, and her blue-green eyes shining brightly. Kara can't help but feel the butterflies in her chest at the look of happiness in Lena's face. 

She stepped behind her girlfriend's form, holding her steady while Lena washes the dishes. "Had a good night?"

Lena hummed. "Yeah."

"Eliza really liked you." She placed a kiss on Lena's exposed shoulder.

"Yeah?" Lena shut off the tap, turning around in Kara's embrace to loop her arms around her shoulders.

"Mhm. I told you she will."

"I like her too." 

"Yeah?"

Lena stepped closer, hugging Kara close. "Yeah," she whispered quietly, "I'm glad I've found a family in you."

And with those words, nothing could ever dull down the beaming lightness in Kara's chest. 

* * *

_ You tell me you'd rather fight than spend a single peaceful night with somebody else. _

* * *

They fight. Of course they do. All couples do. But it's always the small things like what to get for dinner, whose turn it was to pick a movie on their movie date, whose turn it was to pay for lunch ( _ because Lena and Kara both have a hard time admitting that it was the others' turn, they're often found playing a game of tug-of-war on their checkbook, their hapless waiter looking on helplessly. Sometimes, the other sneakily pays for their meal while the other isn't looking _ ) what kind of food Kara should be eating more and what kind of snacks Lena should try more often.

Small, ephemeral fights which are usually resolved with a well-timed kiss or a resigned sigh full of fondness. 

They rarely fight in a major way. They always,  _ always _ , combat the impending conflict with healthy communication and the empathy to understand their partner's perspective. They rarely butt heads that usually lead to dire consequences.

But when they do? Everything within the vicinity explodes.

Maybe that's the thing that happens when you love someone–when you know so much about them that you can probably count the number of breaths they take each day. The abundant well of knowledge you have on that person that's usually a guide to know what they need, what they want, when to step in and when to stop–you also know what hurts them the most.

And in the middle of a heated argument, with everything smoldering in the wake of their anger, the conflagration choking their hearts to see reason and all is smoke and venom and slashes of remark; the hurtful words come out with unbidden accuracy, plunging the knife to their chest and possibly making a horrible mistake that neither could get back from.

As much as their love encompasses all reason, their hurt is also what drives them down their knees.

They stood from opposite ends of the room, the ringing silence of the last bomb Kara dropped is a painful shrapnel embedding itself unto Lena's chest.

"I thought you understood," Lena's voice broke at the last syllable, lips quavering. The mask that she donned earlier melted into vulnerability, gone were the bravado of an unaffected CEO.

" _ I _ thought  _ you _ understood." Kara shook her head in disappointment, unable to look at Lena's face.

"I did.  _ I do _ , Kara. That's what I'm telling you, this isn't the same thing. This tech–"

"Will expose the identity of every alien and would possibly put them in more harm than good!" She exploded, chest rising and falling in frustration. She flailed her arms, throwing it around the room. "You value your privacy so much! Don't you understand this will violate theirs?!" 

Lena flinched at the volume of Kara's voice, chest tightening. "That's not my intention–"

"Well, it isn't yours! But what about others'?!" She runs a frustrated hand through her hair, turning around from the destruction of their fight, cape swishing slightly.

"Is this what Andrea was talking about in your office?" Kara's voice was kept low, controlling her anger rippling in her spine in waves. She looks at the destroyed alien tech by the coffee table, indentations of a Kryptonian fingerprints marring the surface.

"Yes." 

"Rao." Kara runs a palm across her face, wiping the grime of her earlier mission. 

She turned back around, finally looking at Lena's hunched form, arms encircled around her waist.

"I can't do this right now." She strode across the balcony–

"Kara,  _ please _ ." 

—and halted at Lena's tone. She let out a pained sigh, turning back around to look at her girlfriend. The tears were falling rapidly down those porcelain cheeks, green eyes a lake of stillness.

"Just–" she wiped her tears, clearing her throat to adopt a modicum of composure. "—I don't want you to go until we've talked about this.  _ Please _ ."

"What about what I want?" She snapped. Too harshly. She immediately regretted it when she saw Lena's stunned face, an expression of despondence and trepidation flashing across her eyes before she wiped it away with a rough hand.

"Okay," she said shakily. "Okay, I'm sorry, you can go if you want. I'm sorry."

Kara deflated, all of the fight leaving her body. She stepped closer to Lena, an arm's length away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I'm sorry too," she sniffled, looking at Kara with apologetic green eyes. 

Kara sighed, stepping closer and gathering Lena in her arms, her girlfriend's nose pressing coldly against Kara's neck; the feel of it cooling down the heat of their anger. 

They stood in the middle of the room, together, encapsulated in each other's arms, equal parts apologetic and guilty. A step forward toward understanding.

Lena pulled back slightly to look at Kara's cerulean eyes; the brightness of a cloudless filament meeting the stillness of a lake under a banner of green. The tears extinguished the fire, their hearts no longer fogged in choking smoke to understand reason.

"With me?"

Kara looked deeply into Lena's eyes, memorising the lines of her face, the slope of her nose, the softness around her brows. She looked at those mercurial greens and is reminded that she loves this woman above anything else. She closed her eyes, pressed their foreheads together and whispered one promise. "Always."

They still have a lot to talk about, an understanding to come to, a middle ground to settle on but they have each other and they  _ see  _ each other. They're willing to look at the issue from the other's perspective, ready to understand and listen.

For Kara and Lena? That's already a step to the right direction.

* * *

_ You really, really know me, the future and the old me; all the mazes and the madness in my mind. _

* * *

Kara did one last patrol around the perimeter before she called it a night.

She landed on the DEO balcony, Alex already leaning on the railing waiting for Kara, having been informed by Kara via comms that she's turning in. 

"You and Lena have plans tonight?"

Kara gently thudded her landing, cape swooshing at the action. She shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, she said she's going to be late at the office." She smiled knowingly, a plan percolating in her mind.

Alex tilted her head in inquiry, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Kara laughs at her sister's antics. "I'm just gonna drop in to make sure she had dinner. You know how forgetful she is."

Alex shook her head. "You're so whipped."

"Excuse me–" Kara placed a hand on her chest in mock offense, blue eyes widened in exaggeration. "—miss  _ "I need to buy a specific kind of wine that can only be bought at the far side of town every game night because it's what Kelly likes even though she specifically said that she's fine drinking whatever's available" _ Danvers." She quirks an eyebrow at the blush that formed on Alex's cheek, grinning triumphantly at making her sister flustered.

"Shut up. Just– just go to Lena." Alex waved her hand dismissively, gesturing in the general direction of the imposing L-Corp building.

At the command, Kara playfully saluted Alex and flew from the DEO. She made a quick stop at a restaurant and donut shop first before continuing on to L-Corp. She dressed quickly at the side of the alley in her civilian clothes before making her way up Lena's office.

Majority of the cubicles in the office were empty and only a few lights under doors of private offices are lit up, seeing as it was already eleven in the evening. The huge glass windows made a scenery out of National City's skyscrapers, the lights of faraway buildings were competing with the twinkling stars of the night sky, their shine covered by the smog of the city and intensity of the brightness beneath.

She took a moment to take in the view, blue eyes behind black frames roaming the skyline. With her ever hectic superheroing 24/7, Kara rarely got the opportunity to just take what's in front of her within. 

A moment of stillness washed over her, a huge contrast from the frenzied day from earlier. The bag under her fingers crinkled slightly and she smiled, looking at the closed doors of Lena's office and anticipating the moment she finally gets to have with her girlfriend.

She knocked lightly to avoid startling Lena, and opened the door a fraction, poking her head in to see her girlfriend's form hunched over her desk. The usually pristine surface was cluttered with papers, opened documents and books littering the space. Her laptop was left open and the light from the opened screen spilled onto Lena's ebony hair, adopting it with a reddish tint. Lena's face was pressed in her arms, the surface of the limbs braced above a crinkling paper. 

She was asleep by the looks of it and Kara was glad she thought to check in on Lena.

Kara padded across the room, placing the bags of food on the coffee table where countless lunches and dinners were shared between them. She reached Lena's hunched form, tracing the lines of her jaw and quietly staring at the long lashes brushing her cheeks. 

She looks utterly peaceful, content, but exhausted from the hard day of paperwork.

Kara caressed Lena's exposed cheek, the pads of her fingertips drawing hieroglyphics of love on the exposed skin. "Baby."

Lena hummed, eyelashes slightly fluttering.

"Lena, you fell asleep." 

Green eyes fluttered open, Lena's gaze slightly unfocused from her wakefulness. She looked up at Kara, a sweet smile gracing her lips, eyes sleepy. "Hi, darling."

Kara chuckles softly. "Hey, I brought dinner." 

"Okay." Lena's arms looped around Kara's waist, she nuzzled her face against Kara's stomach, humming contently in the warmth of Kara's presence.

Kara can't help but think her girlfriend's so cute in moments like this.

She patted Lena's arm softly, her other hand still caressing Lena's cheek. "Baby, come on, you have to eat. I know you didn't take lunch again." Kara eyed the forgotten salad at the edge of Lena's desk with pursed lips, but didn't say anything else.

Lena pouted. "I'm sorry, there was so much to do and I forgot."

"It's okay." Kara brushed back a stray hair from Lena's face, bending down to kiss the crown of Lena's head. "No need to apologise. I brought Big Belly Burger."

Lena pulls back, her green eyes alight with affection and gratefulness, double dimples accompanying a huge grin. Kara is yet again reminded of how young Lena really is and how heavy the burden of expectations are that falls on her shoulders. Kara forgets sometimes with how effortless and graceful Lena stands everyday— ready to tackle anything on with her patented Luthor mask.

"Really?"

"Really. Also, donuts."

"And the fries?"

"And the fries."

"With the gravy? Double order?"

"Double order."

Lena hummed happily, nuzzling Kara's stomach like a cat in need of attention, soaking the warmth of her. "You're my favorite."

"You're mine too."

She stood up straight, coaxing Lena to stand and eat her dinner. They sat together on the couch, bodies melting against each other, soft touches imprinting a pattern of love in each other's skin, whispers of adoration coaxing a marathon of butterflies to erupt in the other's chest. Food gone and stomachs full.

"Can I have 30 more minutes? I need to finish this report."

"Sure."

And Kara sat down on the couch, waiting for Lena to finish her work, watching her from afar, appreciating the moment she gets to admire her love. 

When Lena's yawn was quickly followed by another, Kara went and gathered their stuff, padded towards Lena, gathered her in her arms with a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Come on, let's get you home."

They went down the parking lot where Lena's car was parked. Kara drove to Lena's penthouse, her right hand resting on the steering wheel, clutching Lena's other hand in her grip. She steals a few glances at Lena's form, sleepily leaning against the door. She drew their hands together, planting a gentle kiss on the back of Lena's, which awarded her a small, sleepy smile from her girlfriend.

When they arrived at Lena's building, Kara wordlessly guided a sleepy Lena to the elevator, arm bracing her girlfriend who was leaning heavily against her shoulder. She smiles affectionately, dropping a small kiss to the crown of Lena's head.

It wasn't long before they reached the penthouse. Kara got Lena dressed in her pajamas, tucked her in bed, and settled her laptop bag in Lena's home office. 

No words were exchanged during the duration of this routine. Lena was already out like a light by the time her head hit the pillow and Kara didn't need any invitation nor proclamation to know what her girlfriend would want if she were still conscious. She changed into a sweater she left last week, snuggled under the covers and drew Lena into her arms, quietly letting three little words take flight from the lightness in her chest.

"I love you."

And in the morning, when the sun shined its golden rays on a body tightly snuggling a still warm pillow, before the shrill beep of Lena's alarm could wake her, there was already a steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table with a note posted on the surface of the mug.

_ "I wish you could see yourself in my eyes so that you know how beautiful you look under the yellow star. But don't worry, i will never get tired of reminding you how amazing you are. I love you." _

The yellow post-it note curled at the edge, fluttering from the mild breeze that caressed its leaf.

  
  


* * *

_ You really, really love me. You know me and you love me; it's the kind of thing I've always hoped I'd find. _

* * *

The pastel green paint made a splutter as it landed on Kara's hardwood floors, only protected by the thick recycled newspapers covering the floor. The living room smelled distinctly like paint, the open tin cans of a variety of pastels permeating the scent. Furniture covered by a large tarpaulin ensured the safety of the wood and couch, the afternoon light creeping from the open window of Kara's apartment had its fingers splayed across the black material of the tarpaulin. A regular Saturday afternoon, if you will.

"Are you sure I can't just hire someone to do this?" Lena turned the paint roller in her hand, the paler color kin of her eyes dripping on the newspaper she was standing on. 

Kara laughed, a bandana wrapped around her blonde hair, curls falling down in waves. "Babe, hiring someone to do it defeats the purpose!" She splayed her arms wide, doing a slight spin to indicate how  _ potentially fun _ an activity of afternoon painting could be.

Lena, whose hair was tied in a high ponytail, whipped her head around to look at their surroundings. "I feel like I'd do a bad job at this."

"I trust you." Kara shrugged, dipping the paint roller in pastel green, before rolling it on the half-finished part of the wall.

Lena huffed, resigning herself to an afternoon of labor. She really doesn't see the appeal in painting Kara's living room when she can easily hire someone to do it and they can do  _ something _ much  _ more exciting _ than this to waste their day-offs on.

Kara, noticing Lena's slight frown, smiled slightly. She laid the roller gently on the floor, dipped her index finger in the paint, wrapped a loose arm around Lena's waist, and poised her paint-covered finger an inch from Lena's cheek. "Don't look."

"What–" Lena turned her head, getting a cheek-full of pastel green paint. She shoved at Kara's shoulder. "Kara!" She wiped her cheek, smearing the paint across her skin.

Kara laughed uproariously at the look on Lena's face. "I told you not to turn." She reached out a hand, cupping Lena's unpainted cheek. "You're halfway through looking like the grinch." She giggled.

Lena, unamused by Kara's antics, looked at her in deadpan. "Ha ha."

Sensing the drop in Lena's mood, Kara immediately backtracked. "Okay, I'm sorry. How about I finish this part of the wall and you go and order Big Belly?"

Lena shrugged, putting the roller down. "Fine."

Kara watched Lena walk across the room to where her phone rests on the untarpaulined table. She sighed quietly. "Well, looks like I finally came up with a bad idea," she muttered to herself, rolling the paint across the wall in even strokes.

It was the first weekend of them finally finding the time for each other after a week of being slumped with work. Kara, being piled with article after article over at CatCo and the added stress of Supergirl duties, and Lena, with a very important deal to close off at L-Corp, they hadn't seen each other all week aside from texts to check-in and late night phone calls. Kara, missing Lena terribly, decided to find something for them to do after a week of being apart. 

It just so happened that she was also staring at the walls of her living room while lamenting how much she yearns for her girlfriend when a brilliant idea of repainting her living room  _ with Lena  _ sprang to her mind. 

It was two birds hitting one stone, and an idea that Alex would be proud of with how  _ practical _ Kara was.

It was a great idea at a time, something they could bond over, that was quickly turning sour when Kara hadn't anticipated the fact that Lena might not be as open to it as she was.

"Sorry."

Kara turned from her hyperfocal rolling of the paint across the wall, "hmm?"

"For snapping. I'm sorry. I just, I missed you, you know? I really just want to cuddle with you instead of painting all afternoon." Lena wrung her hands in front of her, the sleeves of her black sweater drooping low from where it was bunched on her elbow. 

Kara smiled slightly. "It's fine. Nothing to apologise for." She put down the roller, glancing at her work and humming a satisfied hum at the even strokes. She padded across from where Lena still stood, capturing her fiddling hands and looping her arms around Kara's shoulders, placing her hands on Lena's hips. "I missed you too."

Lena darted forward to peck Kara's lips, green eyes searching Kara's blue ones for any sign of anger or irritation or.. any negative emotion really. 

"Maybe next time we can paint the whole living room?" 

"Yeah, maybe."

"Cuddle now?"

Kara chuckled. "Mhm, cuddle now."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, baby." Kara shrugged. "I didn't really think this through." She looked around the living room, cans of opened paint and newspaper covering her apartment's hardwood floors. "I just wanted something for us to do, turns out, it's something we both really don't want to do that much," she smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, we could continue painting the wall, seeing as we've already started.." they both looked at the half-finished wall where the TV was usually pushed up against. "And the cans are all opened."

Kara shook her head. "Nah, I like your idea better." She smiled at Lena, bracing her knees and lifting Lena effortlessly. 

Lena squeaked in surprise, letting out a chuckle at Kara's display of strength. "The mess though!"

Kara walked them to the couch. "Later.. I'll clean it up." She dropped Lena on the couch, following her as she situated herself above Lena, chests and hips touching. She captured Lena's pink pouting lips in a chaste kiss, unable to suppress the smile turning up her cheeks.

"But–" Lena mumbled.

Kara caught Lena's bottom lip and nibbled the flesh, earning herself a quiet sigh of pleasure. "Don't worry about it. Superspeed." 

Whatever retort Lena has, it was promptly swallowed by Kara's seeking mouth, tongue darting out to lick along the roof of Lena's mouth, deepening the kiss into a full-blown make out.

Kara tracked kisses down Lena's jaw, mouthing at the sharp angle of the bone. "Love you so much," she mumbled, peppering kisses across the skin.

Lena gasped at a particularly hard nip, mind fogging up with arousal. "Love you too."

The tarpaulin still covering the couch crinkled under the weight of their bodies, the afternoon light shining golden against Kara's hair while turning Lena's ebony ones reddish.

A beautiful amalgamation of deep burgundy and the brightest gold.

Kara pulled back slightly, lips inches from Lena's. "This is definitely better than painting."

Lena's resounding laugh can compete with the brightness of the sun.

* * *

_ Touch me 'til I find myself in a feeling. Tell me with your hands that you're never leaving. _

* * *

The night blanketed the sky and littered the heavens with the moon's children. Each starlight twinkled their delight. A draft swayed the curtains of the apartment's windows, a soft caress on a calm presence. 

Two bodies swayed with the breeze, hands pulling and pushing, frantic in their need.

Kara pushed Lena's body against the door, effectively shutting it. Her lips roamed on any available skin, mouthing the soft flesh, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and something inherently  _ Lena _ .

She braced her palms on the back of Lena's thighs, lifting the woman and pinning her against the door. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, all passion and want.

Kara licked along the roof of Lena's mouth, eliciting a sharp moan from Lena. She dug her nails harder on Lena's thighs while wild hands grasped either hems of her shirt, ripping it open and scattering buttons across the floor. Soft, downy lips landed on Kara's neck, biting down hard on the flesh. Kara groaned, hips thrusting up, bucking against Lena's. A surge of pleasure raced up their spines, the wetness between each other's legs pooling and staining the fabric of their underwear.

Kara pulled back sharply, the sound of their sticky mouths making a wet smack in melody with the panting of their breaths. Darkened blue eyes met forest green.

"Are you sure?" Kara tightened her grip on Lena's thighs, their foreheads were pressed together, hot breaths landing on each other's parted lips.

They stood like that, silently staring at each other's eyes. Breaths coming in heavy pants, standing on the precipice of something they have both wanted for a long time. 

Their hearts beat rapidly, palms sweating slightly, while the butterflies kept on rambling in their stomach, fluttering its kaleidoscopic wings. 

They were both on the edge of something.

Kara felt like she was standing on a cliff, the edge a mere feet away, the roar of the lapsing tide an ominous cadence, not soothing, no, but nerve-racking. Like she was about to hurtle herself to the ocean with no powers nor protection to dive.

Lena continued to stare at her, green eyes intense, roaming Kara's face for  _ something _ that Kara wished she knew so that she could give it to Lena. When resolve settled on Lena's eyes, the edges softening, she surged forward in a sudden fit of energy, lips crashing with the force of a tide against the cliff's edge; capturing Kara's mouth in a searing kiss.

And Kara felt her stomach drop, like the response of your body when you dive headfirst into a wide yawning but instead of falling deep, deep, deep into the abyss, she felt herself fly. The exhilarating sensation of the moment making her fingertips tingle.

They both consumed each other, the fire of their passion burned bright that even the stars outside dimmed their twinkling against the surge of light. 

Kara pushed away from the door, carrying Lena from the living room to her partitioned bed in the corner, dropping her on the mattress and settling herself on top.

Their lips met in a kiss, their tongues battled for access, their hands pushed and pulled, and everything in the vicinity was consumed by the light of their hearts shining brightly.

They traced confessions of love on each other's skin, drummed their fingers to the rhythm of the other's beat, whispered promises in each other's mouth, and brought the other over the edge, beyond the precipice of anything they could ever name.

Two souls joined together, fusing into one entity, the binds of their life entangling together, binding their love for eternity.

Promising forever without saying a single word.

When the passion of their coupling turned to embers– the fiery desire calming down into sated bodies tangled languidly together, Kara lifted her head from where she lay on Lena's stomach. She pushed herself upward, aligning their bodies–hips and chest and faces touching–and brandishing a soft, marking kiss on Lena's lips.

The clear cerulean of a cloudless sky met the foliage of trees reflected into the still waters of a lake. Blue eyes on green.

"With me?"

"Always."

  
  


* * *

_ The stretch marks around my thighs, kiss 'em 'til I change my mind about everything else. _

* * *

The sunlight stretched its golden rays across two tangled bodies, highlighting deep ebony and calming gold. A breeze slipped past an open window, catching the soft tapestries guarding its frame. The morning traffic buzzed outside; the sounds of feet clipping the paved road, the vehicles revving its engine, and the city awakening were nothing but a dull roar outside of their cocoon.

Kara watched as Lena sleeps soundly. She was turned on her side, a hand tracing the line of Lena's jaw, watching how the sun complemented Lena's beauty. The yellow a smooth contrast to the blackness of her hair fanned across her the porcelain skin of her back.

She felt warm. A lightness unlike any other blooming in her chest. The love she felt for Lena spilling out of her already full heart.

Lena hummed her wakefulness, eyelashes fluttering against her soft cheeks like butterfly wings. Clear green eyes met adoring blues, and a smile spilled forth across the other's lips, love and adoration painting each turn.

"What time is't?" Lena mumbled sleepily, reaching a hand to draw Kara closer, face pressing softly against the side of Kara's neck.

"Eight, I think." She traced patterns on Lena's bare back, mapping the constellations of her freckles, dancing along the purple bruises she made with her mouth– smiling at the sight of her own masterpiece.

"Wait, really?" Lena sat up, sensitive green eyes squinting slightly against the bright rays of the morning sun. She retrieved her phone from the nightstand, checking the time herself. 

"Oh." She looked at Kara apologetically. "I need to turn in at the office."

Kara pouted, a creeping sadness overtaking the lightness from earlier. "No, baby–" she pulled Lena down back in her arms, burrowing her face against Lena's hip. "Don't gooooo," she whined.

"Darling, I–"

" _ Pleaaase _ ?" Kara looked up with puppy dog eyes, the blue an unobstructed disarming weapon. Her pout was over-exaggerated, lips pulled down to convey the utmost pleading. "Please? Baby, it's Sunday."

Lena felt herself deflating slightly at the look Kara's bestowing her with, helpless against her girlfriend patented pout. She sighed, regret heavy in her heart. "I need to review and sign a few contracts today–"

Kara tightened her hold around Lena's waist, pulling herself up so that the sheets pooled around her shoulders, revealing her breasts. "Can't you just have Jess email them? Please, please,  _ I missed you _ ." She peppered chaste kisses on Lena's neck, a hand drawing the blanket down Lena's waist, trailing a blazing path with her palm.

Lena felt her resolve weakening by the second. At the brush of sharp teeth and soft tongue against her still sensitive flesh, she knew she'd never leave this bed. She tilted her head, melting into the soft sheets, breaths leaving her parted lips in heavy pants, a quiet moan slipping through. 

"Kara–" she broke off with a gasp at the feel of Kara's mouth capturing a pebbled nipple, her hand moved to grip golden locks in a painful grasp.

Hands as strong as steel but touch as soft as butterflies parted Lena's thighs, Kara settling between them while her kisses continued moving downwards, nipping and sucking new bruises on Lena's skin.

A surge of arousal raced through her spine, the apex of her thighs pooling with unabashed desire. She felt Kara grin against the skin where her center met her thigh, sucking at the crease there, marking her with an already purpling bruise.

Lena bucked her hips, seeking friction and the softness of Kara's lips. She had her eyes closed tightly in anticipation, body coiled and begging to be  _ touched  _ on the spot she needed the most.

"You'll stay?" Kara pulled back, caressing Lena's opened thighs with her fingertips.

Lena blinked back the haze of arousal that fogged her mind, disoriented and highly aroused. "W-what?"

Kara grinned slyly. "You'll stay?" She looked at Lena steadily, refusing to give in to Lena's pulling.

"God." Lena threw her head back in frustration. "Yes! Yes I'll stay, just..  _ please. _ "

Kara smiled a pleased little smile, slightly smug and overly infuriating. It took everything in Lena not to smack the smile out of Kara's lips, after all, there are much better destinations that mouth can be right now.

She yanked at Kara's hair, bringing her down to her center, chanting pleas and hips bucking.

Nothing was said after that except for Kara's name being uttered repeatedly in a high feminine voice and moans of gradually ascending volume filling the room.

Two bodies danced their own music, the sound of love a mellifluous synchrony until the golden light of the sun rays turned to warm orange, a herald that called the afternoon.

  
  


* * *

_ All I know is you heal me when I'm broken. All I know is you saved me and you know it. _

* * *

The slam of the closing door meeting with the hardwood of the doorway had Kara looking up from the salad she was dressing. "Lena?"

The thudding sound of heels being removed from a pair of aching feet was her only reply, followed by the heavy sound of something being tossed haphazardly on the floor. 

Kara padded out of the kitchen threshold, feet encased in fuzzy, warm socks. She was met by the disheveled appearance of her girlfriend, coat opened and suit askew. She looked like she had a fight with her own  _ Gargonrovan _ , which is unlikely because there was only that one refugee on Earth and Kara made sure he's behind bars in the DEO holding cell.

"Hey," Lena greeted, her smile strained and exhausted.

Kara put a hand on Lena's elbow, drawing the CEO closer. "Hi, baby. Long day?" She carded a hand through Lena's hair, scratching at the scalp. Lena leaned into her touch like a cat, body gravitating towards Kara. 

The tide following the pull of the moon.

She leaned forward, face pressing unto Kara's neck, her arms circling Kara's waist, drawing her tightly.

"Yeah," Lena answered, her voice small. Tired. Gravelly, like she was just crying moments prior.

The position and slight height difference gave Kara the access to tuck Lena under her chin, fingers still carding soothingly through ebony-colored hair. "What happened?" She asked just as quietly, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the moment.

"I don't–" a particular hard scratch made her dig her nails harder against Kara's waist, pleasure shooting through her spine. "It was just– it was just so hard," she sobbed, the tears coming unbidden– unwillingly. Lena bit her lip to stop them from leaking but Kara felt the wetness seeping into her skin.

Kara mentally played back the day through her mind, thumbing through every conversation with Lena. She vaguely remembered Lena saying something about back-to-back interviews with relentless journalists, something her board wanted her to do to humanize the person behind L-Corp and to shut down the rumors of her being vetoed out of the board. Kara guesses it didn't go so well.

She felt a surge of anger.

"It was too much," Lena's voice broke at the last word, still stifling her sobs.

"Oh, Lena." She drew the crying woman in her arms closer, kissing the crown of her head.

"They kept asking about Lex and Lillian and some.. I don't know.. dug up— they dug up something about Lionel's past and they– they kept asking about it and I don't know how to tell them  _ I don't know _ ! I worked so hard to— to.. and they still asked those and.. it was just so stressful I–" her broken explanation was cut short when another round of sobs racked her frame.

Kara drew Lena away from her burrowed place on her neck, catching dripping tears, her green eyes glittering emerald against the droplets of jewels running down her cheeks. "Baby–"

"I'm exhausted." She closed her eyes, the day washing over her form like a deluge of dolor.

Kara gathered her in her arms again, holding Lena tightly against her, bodies swaying together. "I'm sorry you had such a rough day," she spoke in a quiet tone, all the whe guiding Lena toward the couch, their bodies still wrapped around each other. She maneuvered their position until she had Lena sitting on her lap, body facing hers and forehead pressed tightly on the side of Kara's neck, the feel of tears spilling freely from those green eyes had Kara's heart aching.

"What can I do, baby?" 

"Nothing." Lena shook her head faintly, sniffling quietly. "You being here is enough."

And so they stayed like that, Kara mumbling soft assurances on Lena's skin, her hand caressing Lena's back, the other scratching at Lena's scalp soothingly while Lena released all of today's pent up frustration, tears slowly stopping its descent.

When half an hour passed and Lena has significantly calmed down, Kara drew back to lean against the back of the couch. She caught Lena's eyes, her hands cupping the underside of Lena's jaw. "Better?"

Lena wiped at her swollen eyes. "Much."

Kara pulled Lena in for a soft kiss, capturing the lips she will forever cherish in a caress.

"Thank you," Lena mumbled softly, breathing the words against Kara's parted lips.

She opened her eyes, regarded blue ones with all of the love she felt pouring from her chest, and let three little words fly their freedom from her chest. "I love you."

Kara smiled in awe, still amazed to have captured Lena's affection, her heart filled to bursting.

" I love you too." She kissed Lena deeply, conveying her feelings through actions because she knows that no language can encompass what she feels for her.

Their hearts beat in syncopation, their soul felt the lightness of the other's bond, and all problems stayed outside their bubble of calm.

Lena pressed her forehead to Kara's, breathing in the scent of flowers and warmth. "With me?" She whispered, a quiet question, a plea for validation, a soft cry for the return of her affection.

Blue eyes met green and held the connection. Kara placed one butterfly soft kiss against Lena's lips, the gentle caress a promise of forever without the words to accompany it. 

"Always."

* * *

_ Always thought I was hard to love 'til you made it seem so easy. _

* * *

Lena always felt in awe of Kara's capacity to love. 

Her affections were easily given, her smiles were easily rewarded to anyone, her assurances an open caress to someone who needs it, her eyes welcoming in its softness.

She easily gives without ever asking anything back.

She carries a lightness within her in spite of the amount of loss she had to endure at such a young age. The grief that should've turned her soul to grey.

She's like a star that never winked out of existence. Instead, she continues on shining, twinkling and rewarding anyone with the brightness of her presence.

She carried the intensity of the sun in her heart but never had she blinded anyone with her shine. 

Kara Danvers' soul is iridescent and everything she touches lights up in response to her opalescence.

Hence why, Lena can never fathom how someone as great as Kara– someone as beautiful as Kara can ever love her back. 

How someone as broken as Lena, someone as complicated, how someone as fickle, someone as  _ unworthy _ as her can ever have the luck of being awarded with Kara's affection when there is no one deserving of the light that is Kara Danvers.

Not anyone on Earth, not any living soul in the whole universe, not even someone as broken as Lena Luthor.

She'd always wondered about that. Kara's feelings. 

If she was worthy of it. If she deserved to soak in the lightness of Kara's love. If her darkness won't eventually ruin someone as great as Kara.

Because she does ruin everything she touches. Lillian said so and the course of Lena's life has always proven that statement.

Her real mother. Her father. Lex. Jack.

She'd always felt like she's surrounded by a land mine, that the slightest step towards the path of happiness will blow her up into insignificant pieces.

She always felt like she was meant to stand alone in darkness, forever yearning for something that can never be, hopeless in the cloaking silence of her loneliness.

But Kara came in her life with her light and her heart of warmth and the darkness of Lena's own mine prison shined a direct path towards everything she only wished for when she was a child still hoping for a future like her mother had promised her, once upon a time.

Kara went to her, with her impenetrable skin, heedless of the mines around Lena, and invulnerable strength. She reached her with her strong as steel hands yet her touch remained as soft as butterfly wings fluttering against the gentle breeze of spring.

Kara walked into her life and Lena's surroundings exploded in a kaleidoscope of prismatic hues.

Kara walked into her life and freely gave Lena everything she'd longed for.

Now, looking at Kara, with her blonde curls framing her face, the blue of her eyes as clear as a cloudless filament, she felt the need to ask, "Is it hard to love me?"

Kara stopped short, looking at Lena with a confused frown. "What?"

Lena only blinked, green eyes resolute. "Is it hard to love me?"

Kara's eyes softened, the reflection of the blue in her irises a vision of a calm sea under the cerulean vastness of the sky above. She reached out a hand, thumb caressing the soft skin of Lena's lower lip, the rest of her fingers cupping the underside of her jaw, a gentle touch and a reverent stroke against the yielding flesh.

"Lena," she breathed her name, pulling Lena's lips close to her own, placing a delicate kiss on pink lips– lips that she would forever want to kiss.

Clear green eyes reflecting the stillness of a lake surrounded by calm foliage met impassioned blue ones providing a vision of a tempered sea under the cloudless horizon.

"Loving you is as easy as breathing."

\----

**Author's Note:**

> You can message me on tumblr, I'm @bm-binger :)) 
> 
> I'm sorry if there were too many spelling errors and passages that were grammatically erroneous. English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta to filter those mistakes. Still, i hope you liked it! This is the longest fic I've written to date and I feel like celebrating with a glass of champagne, haha.


End file.
